Mystic
by forfax
Summary: Haku met Naruto and fell in love. Too bad for him, Sasuke was there. hakunaru sasunaru
1. Default Chapter

**Mystic**  
  
Chiemi  
  
Haku turned and stared at the boy. He was shouting, meaningless words, but his hair. It was a gorgeous yellow. He watched as it swayed and twisted. Then his attention turned to the mouth. Even when speaking nonsense, it was completely beautiful. His body was long and slender, and Haku could image it perfectly molding to his. Oh god, if he didn't leave soon, he'd have a hard on in front of the enemy. Haku remembered his face though. He remembered everything. He would find this boy again at a later time and date.  
  
So image his surprise when he found the boy sleeping in the forest. Haku smile and gentle shook him.  
  
"You'll catch your death of cold, sleeping on the ground," Haku said, leaning extremely close to Naruto. The boy slowly opened his eyes, revealing beautiful blue eyes before immediately squinting, hiding them from Haku's view.  
  
"Sasuke, go away," he muttered before sliding back to sleep. Haku looked him over before silently picking him up.

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched one arm far into the air. She stumbled into the room where everyone else was assembled. Everyone, but Naruto, that is.  
  
Their client asked,"Naughty Naruto stayed out all night again, didn't he?"  
  
"Ever since you told us that story, he's been in the training all alone, night after night.....An idiot with an obsession," Sakura announced loudly, rubbing her eyes. "If he exhausts his chakra, he could kill himself...and be lying dead somewhere right now."  
  
"...I hope he's all right. It's not good for a boy to spend night after night alone outside," Inari's mother whispered quietly. Kakashi looked up at this.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about," Kakashi said smiling. "Naruto's a goofy kid...but he's also a full fledged ninja."  
  
"Is it he have killed himself?" Sasuke muttered. "That idiot."  
  
Kakashi slightly turned his head. He rose from his seat on the floor quickly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, stay here and protect our client. Sasuke, come with me," Kakashi demanded. He slowly uncovered his eye.

* * *

Haku speed quickly away. He could feel the Charka of that teacher and his student. He had to lose them. However, first things first. Haku stopped. He walked up the tree before slowly depositing Naruto into one of the larger, but still hidden cracks. He ripped off a piece of the orange pants and took off. Naruto never stirred.  
  
Haku turned back. He lowered his charka. He moved to where there were some plants and continues picking them. He looked up, pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a load mouth boy around here, miss?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"I'm a boy," Haku lightly told them with a smile. "I saw someone sleeping not to far from here. He had blond hair and snored really load."  
  
That would be Naruto, Sasuke thought.  
  
"But his friend took him away from here not to long ago," Haku told them.  
  
"Friend?" Kakashi asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. This dark hair guy. Looked like him," Haku lied pointing at Sasuke. "They left half an hour ago. It's amazing, even with all that activity, you're friend still didn't wake." Sasuke and Kakashi sweatdropped.  
  
"A full fledged ninja, eh?" Sasuke muttered to Kakashi. Haku glared for a moment, fighting to get his emotions under control. Then, Haku's face slowly went back to normal. Kakashi watched, but remained silent. Who was it? Could it be-no..it's too early. No, it wasn't him. Who could it be? What is going on?  
  
Haku stood and brushed plant residue off his clothes. He smiled politely, bowed, and as he turned away said, "When you see your friend, tell him thank you for helping me with the plants yesterday." Haku picked up a basket and walked off.  
  
Naruto awoke in a cold place. Cloth over his eyes restricted his sight. He started choking; a needle blocked his airway. He slowed down his breathing, trying desperately to get air. When he did so, it seemed to allow him to breathe with only minimal pain. When Naruto attempted to sit up, stinging pain around his body alerted him to several more needles. While they obviously were not live threatening at the moment, Naruto was not sure exactly what to do. He drifted off, thinking of ways to escape.  
  
The next time Naruto awoke a boy with long hair dangled over him. Of course, a second later he realized this must mean that his blind fold had been removed. He smiled when he saw Naruto's open eyes and brought over a bowl.  
  
"Would you like some water?" The boy asked. "You can't handle anything to eat, the sedative in your body will just make you puke it back up."  
  
"eh? Where am I?" Naruto croaked out.  
  
"You're in my master's closet. Please don't make any noise. He might kill you should he find out you're here," The boy whispered to Naruto. Naruto ignored him. He groaned and slightly. Immediately, nausea struck him.  
  
"Please don't move any more. You'll just make yourself sick!" the boy whispered to him. Naruto nodded, being obedient for once, and he lay back down.  
  
"Rest," the boy whispered again. "Sleep."  
  
Before fully drifting off, Naruto asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The boy smiled, kissed his forehead, and replied, "My name is Haku."  
  
"Naruto."  
  
_A/n so did u guys like it? i know it's kinda short, but i hope my writing will get longer the more i write, so.. R&R!_


	2. chapter 2

**Mystic: 2**

Chiemi

Naruto awoke on a bed, his head spinning. He groaned out load, but lay still, not daring to move. He listened to what sounded like someone cooking and inched his head a little further. The room he occupied included a bed, desk, and a closet. He frowned. No window.

The door flew open. Haku stopped short nearly dropping the tray in his hand. He smiling suddenly and said, "You're awake!"

Naruto stared in shock. Now that he could see more then the flat chest, he could almost mistake the boy for a girl. He was even more girly then Sakura! Or maybe it was that Sakura was a manly woman. So...no, Naruto wasn't even thinking down that path today. Haku helped Naruto so he sat up.

"I brought you soup to ease your stomach. And warm tea. You should drink the tea first to ease your nausea to keep the soup down," Haku said sitting the tray on Naruto's lap.

"Where am I? Where is the rest of my team?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, you are in one of my homes. I don't know where the rest of your team is. Are you a ninja?" Haku asked.

"Yep. Here is the," Naruto stopped mid sentence when he didn't feel anything on his forehead. His eyes widened. "Where is it?"

"Oh. Do you mean this?" Haku dug around in his pockets before pulling the forehead protector out.

"Yep!" Naruto nodded, more then slightly relieved.

"I had to take it off to help you," Haku said.

"What where all those needles in me?" Naruto asked.

"When I found you, you were suffering from fever, I think red fever. The needles are an ancient way of relieving sickness. What were you doing in the forest anyway?" Haku asked.

"Training! A ninja is always getting better, and because I'm gonna be the best of them all, I have to train harder then the rest!" Naruto told him with vigor. He was tempted to also shake his fist, but the nausea in him held him back.

"But, what are you training for? Who are you training for?" Haku persisted, his eyes turning into the wise, harden look he wore in battle.

"I'm training for myself! I'm going to prove a point to all those people who use to treat me like dirt! When I'm top dog, they'll have to say, he's number one! And.... I guess to prove a point to a certain person," Naruto admitted.

"So are you doing this for that person's sake or for your own satisfaction?" Haku asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowed so far you couldn't see them. Haku laughed, then looked sober.

"I guess what I mean is..When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they truly can become...as strong as they must be. Do you have someone, Naruto?" Haku asked. Naruto paused, think back to Kakashi and how he said he'd never let his comrades die. He thought about Iruka sensei protecting him. He thought about Inari and his father. He smiled at Haku.

"Yep, I know all about that!" Naruto said.

"Good. Now drink your tea. I'm going to go warm up your soup," Haku told him.

"Damnit Naruto, where are you?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke felt anger at the dobe and just want to find him, strangle him, then kiss him...wait what? He meant find him, kill him, then sleep with him....NoO. Sasuke jerked and fell out of the tree he sat on.

"Damnit Naruto!" He shouted. Sakura looked down at him in bewilderment. She had never seen him so uncoordinated before. She sighed; even Sasuke was getting tired. They had been at it for at least three days, but there had been no sign of him. Nor had there been anymore attacks on their client.

"Sasuke..are you okay?" Sakura asked in concern. Sasuke nodded at her and stood. Damnit, he thought. All I need is sleep and all of this will pass...I hope.

Kakashi appeared right in front of Sakura, scary her so bad she fell out the tree, screaming. Sakura hit the ground and blushed a deep red. She rushed to her feet.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Hai. It's your turn to guard our client. Sasuke will take over tomorrow morning, so you have three to four hours," Kakashi stated. "If you like I could loan you one of my books?"

Sakura shrieked, turned an even deeper red, and shouted, "No way, sensei!" She ran to her station. Kakashi just shrugged. Sasuke snorted. Baka sensei, baka teammates.

"Sasuke, let's go," Kakashi said before turning and disappearing. Sasuke nodded and followed. Naruto..where are you?

Itachi walked in. Haku nodded to him and stood. He left the sink and stopped right in front of him.

"Master Uchiha, is there another assignment? If so, we can not accept right now. Master Zabuza is injured and will not be able to handle your type of...assignment," Haku muttered.

"I see," He said his eyes narrowing. He opened his mouth, but he was cut off by something he never wanted to hear said to him again.

"Sasuke baka! Where is everyone else!?" Naruto demanded standing in front of him.

Itachi's eyes widened. Naruto paused, looking at him.

"Ah, sorry. I thought you were someone else," Naruto told him.

"Naruto kun! You aren't well enough to be out of bed!" Haku cried out, horrified. Hakuu quickly ushered him out the room. He turned back to Itachi, his face once more a mask of indifference.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he told him, his face low.

"That name..is familiar..." Haku's heart dropped. To be familiar with Itachi was never good.

"Don't let him leave here Haku. I will be back in three days," Itachi told him. He stuck out a scroll. "Give this to Zabuza."

With that, Itachi left. Haku collapsed against the door as he closed it. Whenever Itachi came, Haku always felt it was a life or death situation. One accidental word could end your life. Haku breathed heavily, but swore to himself one thing. I'll protect you, Naruto.

So, did ya like it? R&R!


	3. chapter 3

**Mystic**

****

By Chiemi

Sasuke guarded the client. Three days and still no Naruto. Even Sakura seemed distracted. She didn't chase him around nearly as much, and while Sasuke appreciated that, he wondered did it really take Naruto's possible death for Sakura to admit she thought of Naruto as a friend? Sasuke turned his thoughts back to the village. Who would baka sensei have to tell about Naruto? Who would worry? Sasuke never really cared to think about that before, being as he disliked Naruto, but...Sasuke knew the ninja's world of death, but many didn't. Is that why they would treat someone with such hate? Why did everyone hate Naruto?

"Sasuke kun! Sasuke kun! Inari's mom let me use her baking stuff, so I made you cookies! And some other stuff," Sakura yelled at him hearts swimming around her. She ran up to him and sat a basket down in front of him.

"Sakura, why do you hate Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, because he's annoying. All he does is try to show off something he doesn't have. He can't do anything and he's just so annoying! Even my mom hates him," Sakura told him, happy to be talking to Sasuke. She didn't really think about what she said because she had never thought about it.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at her before standing and leaving.

"Sasuke kun! Where are you going?" Sakura asked standing. He didn't answer. Sasuke really couldn't stand anyone from the academy...they all were so annoying.

* * *

"OWWWIEE!!! OW, OW, OW, OW!! It HURTS!" Naruto yelled. Haku walked into the room and looked at him. Naruto looked back. Haku stared with an innocent gaze. Naruto pouted.

"You shouldn't have been trying to get the ramen. I told you we put it up there so you couldn't get to it. It's not my fault you sprain your ankle coming down. I told you, Ramen is only for lunch! For dinner, we eat food," Haku told him.

"Haku, I really wanted to eat miso ramen. And besides, my ankle is throbbing so bad right now! Can I at least get some ice?" Naruto whined. Haku nodded and left the room to get an ice pack. Naruto grinned and looked up at the melting ice hanging above a light.

"Step one completed. Boiling water, on schedule!" He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Haku asked walking in.

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto said, giving a fox grin.

"Sure...later today, the...doctor will be by to look at your ankle. It's not healing as fast as it should. It might be broken or out of place or something. Behave in front of Itachi sensei, okay? Because he...is not the nicest person, okay?" Haku asked.

"Okay. Hey, Haku, Are you sure Itachi is a doctor? I mean, he just more...dangerous then that to me," Naruto scoffed. Haku smiled a fake smile and turned away.

"Stay here. I'll bring you your food," Haku told him.

In the kitchen, Haku poured some food out into a bowl and a few small side dishes. He paused for a moment.

"Please, don't let Master Uchiha hurt Naruto," He murmured. He looked up when a sinister voice started laughing behind him. His eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Haku, right now, I'm just doing an examination," the voice stated.

* * *

"Hokage, from sounds of it, I think Uchiha Itachi has been found," Kakashi murmured. It was the evening with a high moon in the sky. The Hokage did not respond, but leaned back in his seat. The wind outside followed his direction. The he stood and faced Kakashi.

"Kakashi, this is too dangerous for first timers. However, I will not fully turn this mission over to the ABNU just yet. I will let you be responsible for the return and search of Naruto, unless they find him. I will also leave you free reign of the rest except... your team may not fight Itachi," The Hokage told him, pulling the pipe free of his mouth.

"As you wish, Hokage," Kakashi said.

"Dismissed." Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

"OW, OW, OW, God, could you please be easier with it?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked up at Naruto. Naruto went silent. Haku moaned inwardly.

"It's probably not broken, but I still am going to wrap it and you're to stay off of it for three to four weeks. If you try to go against this, you will just have to stay in bed longer. I'll come back in a couple days to see how it's progressing," Itachi stated coldly. Naruto nodded, still not daring to say anything more, but willing enough to glare.

"Good," Itachi said. He stood, petted Naruto's head like a dog, and stared down at Naruto's horrified face.

"When I come back, if I see you haven't walked on it, then I might be able to lessen those weeks to 1 to 2 weeks. But if you did walk..." Itachi's smirk lead Naruto's mind to fill with all sorts of images. Yet, it did not stop Naruto's glare to even remotely lessen.

Itachi picked up a bag and turned and left to the kitchen.

"Haku, he killed my ankle!" Naruto whined, turning puppy eyes on him. Haku stare at him.

"He barely touched it!"

"Then why does it feel like he shoved 16 bolts of lighting up my ass?" Naruto asked. Haku glare.

"Sorry. Butt."

"Probably because that was how bad your sprain was, Naruto. I'll go get you another ice pack," Haku told him. Haku entered the kitchen to find Itachi in a happier mood then he had normally was.

"I scanned him. I found it. Now is the time. Haku," He said sharply and suddenly addressing Haku.

"Yes, Master Uchiha?"

"Don't let that boy leave or you will pay the consequences."

_A/N hey, sorry this one came out SOO slow! I signed up for two too many classes. I really can not take all my normal ones with these two, but I'm tryin'. So that is why I am late. I am sorry, minna san! But please don't let that stop you from R&R! So please do! You guys give me hope! ï _


	4. Chapter4

**Mystic**

Part 4

By Chiemi

Haku stepped in slowly, careful not to drop even a single drop of the Ramen. He smiled at Naruto, who sat impatiently on the bed in perfect ramen eating position. Haku looked at Naruto and kept walking. Naruto's shirt was slightly open at the top. His mouth was perfectly parted and his belly peeked out as he reached up to grab the ramen from Haku.

"Gimme, Gimee, Gimme! I want ramen!" Naruto moaned. Haku sat it gently on his lap.

"Eat up," Haku stated quietly. Naruto smiled at him and Haku returned it. Naruto ate in silence for a while, but then stopped and looked up at Haku.

"Haku, thank you. You have helped a lot this week, especially with my ankle and all. That's the first time I have ever been...hurt, I guess," Naruto paused. He grabbed and pulled Haku closer into a hug.

"Thank you, Naruto," Haku said, tightening his hug. A scream filled the air.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Haku asked, taking in Naruto and his very damp shirt all at once. The tipped over ramen bowl was, for once, the last thing on Naruto's mind as he tried to blow on his chest.

"Here," Haku said as he pulled off Naruto's shirt. Then he froze. Naruto froze. Haku's eyes were glued to his chest before slowly gliding down to his tummy. Haku opened his mouth then closed it. He repeated that twice before standing and saying, "uh.. I'll go get you another shirt."

When he returned, Naruto refused to look at him. Instead, he kept his head to his knees and stayed silent. His arms wrapped around his knees and every few seconds he would pull his legs closer.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Haku asked.

"You hate me now.... Don't you?" Naruto whispered.

"Why would I?" Haku asked.

"But.... You saw the...you saw the fox's...you saw it," He finished pointing at his stomach.

"Naruto, I already know you to well to have any jutsu change my mind about you. I really like you Naruto," Haku said leaning closer. "I like you a lot."

It was then, their lips met. Naruto eyes went wide at first, but then slowly closed. Haku then deepened the kiss. Naruto's arms slowly went around his neck. Haku pulled Naruto closer. They continued kissing.

* * *

Sasuke looked up. Sakura looked over at him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing. I just.."

"What?"

"Nothing." But it wasn't nothing. It was an overwhelming feeling of loss. Like he lost before he had even started. He didn't even know exactly what was happening.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Nothing is as bad as it seems," Sakura told him sincerely. He just looked at her.

"Sakura... You don't really hate Naruto, do you?" Sasuke asked. She looked down for a moment.

"No. I did at first though. I don't even remember why. It just seemed so normal. Everyone did it. Everyone had a reason, Naruto said this, he did that, he came from a bad background...Now that I know him...I know he couldn't have done any of those things. No one truly had ever even spoken with him. I feel so guilty because I'm the one everyone knows doesn't lie, but I complained about every thing he did. Even when I did the same thing. I didn't live up to the reputation I so cherished. I mean, I gossip as much as the next person, but.. this was much worse." She stopped and turned her face away.

Sasuke looked at her for a second. He then stood and walked away. Sakura sat there, her shoulders shaking. She sniffed.

* * *

They slowly broke for air. Their chests heaved. Naruto quickly got his breath back. He looked up at Haku and blushed slowly. He leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"I like you too," Naruto whispered.

"Good," Haku muttered before claiming his lips once more.

He laid him back slowly before reaching over and turning out the light.

"Haku?"

"hmm?"

"Are we going to.. you know?"

"to what?"

"You know!"

"I'm still not sure Naruto."

"Haaakuu!" Laughter filled the air.

"Not unless you want to Naruto." Silence filled the air for five minutes. Haku started sweating, fearing he had scared Naruto off.

"I want to." There were no more words share that night.

* * *

Itachi bowed down in front of the council. His smirk chilled everyone to the bone. The head he carried in his arms did nothing to relieve them.

"Mission accomplished. Also.." He paused.

"What is it?"

"I have found something very interesting.." Itachi whispered silently the rest. The rest of the member leaned forward, aching to hear what he was saying.

"I trust you will be able to take care of this matter."

"I will," Itachi told the room. He turned on his heal and walked towards the door. When he hit the door, he turned around.

"Oh. Here." Itachi threw the head to one of the members. "The eyes are still in prime condition." The two completely white eyes of the bodiless head stared back at him.

_So what do you guys think? Read and Review of course, please! Love you all, Chiemi!_


End file.
